Kaleb (Wampiry: Dziedzictwo)
Kaleb to wampir, który przyjechał do Mystic Falls by móc uczyć się i kształcić w Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Pierwotnie mieszkał w Dallas. Kaleb pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn w serialu'' Legacies.'' Wampiry: Dziedzictwo W Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn widzimy go po raz pierwszy jest on częścią zespołu Stallions, wchodzi on w plan Lizzie Saltzman która mówi że trzeba przegrać by zachować sekret szkoły, jednak później za sprawą Penelope wszystko się zmienia i Ci chcą uczciwie wygrać spotkanie, na początku wszystko idzie po jego myśli jednak gdy przychodzi czas na ostatnie zagranie przeszkadza mu w tym Josie Saltzman która za pomocą magii powoduje że wylatuje mu piłka z rąk, drużyna Stallions przegrywa mecz. W We're Being Punked, Pedro Jest on wysłany razem z Lizzie, Josie, MG i Hope na prace społeczne do Mystic Falls za karę za wywołanie zamieszek podczas meczu. Razem z Lizzie i MG wybierają mycie graffiti, następnie Kaleb mówi że to nie sprawiedliwe i że są istotami nadprzyrodzonymi są szybsi, silniejsi i lepsi, potem zjawia się drużyna z Mysitc Falls High i oblewają Lizzie koktajlem mlecznym, ta odłącza się od grupy. Potem MG przyłapuje go na karmieniem się Daną, ten używa perswazji i zmusza ją do zapomnienia i odejścia, następnie rozmawia z MG i mówi że nie robi nikomu krzywdy potem prosi go by zachował to dla siebie ten zgadza się. Osobowość Wygląd Moce i zdolności Niektóre z tych zdolności stają się mocniejsze, kiedy wampir jest starszy i pije dużo ludzkiej krwi. *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Nadprzyrodzona szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Nadprzyrodzona siła' -220px|right wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Nadprzyrodzona zręczność' - wampiry posiadają nadludzką zręczność niż wilkołaki i ludzie. Mogą bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. Umiejętności te ulegają ulepszeniu wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *'Kły' - 220px|rightwampiry mają zdolność wykształcenia kłów, dzięki którym wbijają się w ciało ofiary. *'Kontrola zwierząt' - Damon jest w stanie kontrolować kruka, wykorzystując go do zaniepokojenia zarówno Eleny i Stefana, a także ewentualne szpiegować innych ludzi. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. *'Miecz Feniksa'- miecz został zaklęty dzięki mocy szamanów. Jest własnością Rayny Cruz. Dźgnięcie nim sprawia, że wampir umiera a jego dusza zostaje umieszczona w kamieniu feniksa. Relacje Wystąpienia *Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn *We're Being Punked, Pedro *Hope is Not the Goal *Malivore Galeria Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Wampiry: Dziedzictwo: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Uczniowie Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted